Oppa? Oppa!
by herpipowaa
Summary: Kenangan manis kita dulu, akan selalu aku bawa. bahkan hingga fangirl memisahkan./China x Nyo!S.Korea/BoyBand!AU/Banyak keju.
1. Part I

_Kenangan manis kita dulu, akan selalu aku bawa. Bahkan hingga fangirl memisahkan._

( ~˚ʘ˚)~

Oppa? Oppa!

Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz

Spongebob Squarepants © Nickelodeon

I don't get any profit by posting this fanfiction. All of the characters used belong to their respective owner.

Bahasa kasarnya sih, ya ; Hetalia hanya milik HimaPapa. Saya cuma punya cerita laknat yang dapat menyebabkan katarak ini saja.

Genre: Romance, Humor(?)

Rated T for some swearing and inappropriate actions

Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, Bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, plot yang nista, serta kelaknatan sang Author yang menular.

( ~˚ʘ˚)~

" _Oppa!"_

 _"Oppaaaa! Saranghaeyo_!"

" _Oppaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Wang Yao, lelaki tak berdosa yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah café, langsung berlari dengan kecepatan menyamai salah satu gurita dari anime sebelah. Di belakangnya, terlihat segerombolan remaja wanita yang tampak mengejarnya seperti _Primitive_!Spongebob yang sedang nge- _trend_ akhir-akhir ini. Tapi seharusnya, ini sudah jadi pemandangan sehari-hari untuk Yao. Masa' iya, sih, member _boyband_ yang lagi naik daun gak dikejer-kejer sama fans? Kalau ada yang kayak gitu, berarti ketenarannya harus dipertanyakan. Bisa jadi, _member_ itu gak ter- _notice_ kayak salah satu _character_ di anime ini.

Mata Yao yang memang sudah kelas Eagle Eyes kayak karakter pemain basket dari anime sebelah, melihat sebuah gang kecil. Tanpa menunggu banjir ataupun tsunami, Yao langsung berbelok ke gang itu dan masuk lebih, lebih, lebih dalam. Lebih dalam dari rumah batu milik Patrick tentunya. Entah rabun atau memang buta, _fangirl-fangirl_ itu tidak melihat Yao yang berbelok ke dalam gang dan terus berlari-lari entah mengejar apa. Setelah menengok ke belakang dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya, Yao memperlambat langkahnya dan mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Ia membungkuk dan menggunakan lutut mulusnya sebagai tumpuan untuk memulihkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur─tidak teratur kayak hidup yang ia jalani saat ini.

"Mereka─hah… sudah tidak ada lagi 'kan─hah…" Tanya lelaki cantik itu kepada dirinya sendiri perihal keamanan dirinya.

 _By the way_ , kalian penasaran tidak, _boyband_ macam apa yang dinaungi Yao? Apa? Gak mau tau? Ah, gak peduli. Author bakal tetep cerita! Jadi… Yao adalah salah satu _member_ dari _boyband_ bernama Elite Ford yang berisi 5 orang dari berbagai negara. Dan tidak satupun member _boyband_ itu yang sebenarnya merupakan orang Korea. _Hell_! Yao satu-satunya orang Asia di _band_ itu!

Hah? Kalian tanya kenapa mereka debut di Korea dan bukannya debut di negara-negara barat macam Amerika dan Inggris dan menjadi _boyband_ macam Satu Arah dan 5 Detik di Musim Panas? Kalau di Inggris sama Amerika itu, boyband lebih fokus sama vokal. Sedangkan kalau di Korea joget-jogetnya kan lebih aduhai~ 'Kan mereka ini kayak cacing kepanasan, jadi cocok lah di Korea.

Ada yang mau ditanyakan? Hah? Nama grupnya kayak nama mobil? Entahlah. Author juga tidak tau. Tanya saja pada salah satu anggota Elite Ford yang maniak Burger itu. Apa? Namanya kayak nama plesetan? Tidak tahu juga. Sepertinya CEO agensi merupakan _fans_ berat dari pihak sekutu pada Perang Dunia kedua.

Udah tau 'kan? Nah, sekarang kita ulangan—eh, salah. Itu mah gayanya si alis tebal yang ada di Elite Ford. Nah, sekarang kita balik ke cerita.

Yao melongokan kepalanya keluar dari gang. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri—memastikan kembali keberadaan gadis-gadis _edan_ yang mengejarnya tadi. Setelah yakin seyakin-yakinnya Ludwig kalau dia homo, Yao mengeluarkan diri dari sangkar—eh, maksudnya gang.

Gak ada Squidward gak ada Mr. Krabs, setelah Yao keluar dari gang tersebut, ia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang. Yang dengan anehnya, terdapat satu helai rambut yang mencuat. Dan di antara lengkungan helai rambut yang mencuat itu… terdapat… wajah? Entah kenapa juga, bukannya berdiri dan minta maaf setelah terjatuh, mereka hanya terdiam memandang satu sama lain. Jangan-jangan cinta pandangan pertama, ea~

"Yao- _oppa_!"

Dan tiba-tiba, wanita yang ditabrak oleh Yao memeluk lelaki berambut panjang dan bertampang cantik itu.

 _Dia memeluk Yao._

Yao merasa sangat mampus sekarang. Bagaimana jika paparazzi menemukan mereka dan akhirnya terbentuk skandal?! Nanti namanya akan dipandang jelek dan anggota se- _band_ nya juga akan dibawa-bawa! Lalu, lalu agensi kesayangannya yang sudah seperti rumah kedua bisa-bisa bangkrut. Nanti Yao jadi melarat. Terus nanti gak bisa pulang ke Cina juga karena gak punya duit.

Baru saja ingin berteriak dan kabur dari tempat kejadian, tetapi Yao mengurungkan niatnya setelah memperhatikan wajah sang gadis dari dekat. Matanya yang besar dan terlihat berkilau, hidungnya yang kecil dan terlihat imut, bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna kemerahan—tunggu. Kenapa Yao jadi dramatis begini?

"Soo Yong!"

Gadis itu. Im Soo Yong. Tetangga Yao ketika ia masih tinggal di Cina dulu.

( ~˚ʘ˚)~ _Flashback Start_ ( ~˚ʘ˚)~

 _12 tahun yang lalu. Guangzhou, Cina._

Kali ini ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari yang Yao jalani sebelumnya. Kali ini, pertama kalinya dalam hidup bocah itu, ia kedatangan tetangga baru. Karena tingkat kepenasaranan dalam bocah Tiongkok itu lumayan tinggi, Bocah itu melompat-lompat di depan pagar pembatas rumahnya untuk melihat tampak luar tetangga barunya.

" _Eomma_! _Appa_!"

Yang pertama kali Yao lihat adalah Saipul Jamil—eh, kok malah Saipul Jamil. Itu mah homo dangdutan ya? Yang Yao lihat ada seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang yang tampak lebih muda darinya. Tidak. Yao tidak terpana dengan wajah _byutipul_ gadis itu. Yang Yao bingungkan adalah bahasa antah berantah yang baru saja gadis itu teriakkan.

" _Eomma? Appa?_ Bahasa mana ntu?" Yao bertanya kebingungan kepada dirinya sendiri.

" _Mǔqīn! Mǔqīn!_ " Yao berteriak memanggil ibunya dari luar.

"Orang itu ngomong apa, _Mǔqīn_?" Tanya Yao tanpa memberikan jeda untuk ibunya menjawab

Ibu Yao memerhatikan ke arah yang tangan mungil Yao tunjuk. Setelah berhasil mengedintifikasi (ceilah kayak detektif aja) bahasa apa yang mereka katakan, ibu Yao menjentikkan jarinya tanda ia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Sepertinya mereka orang Korea…"

"Hah? Korea? Korea apaan? Makanan?" Yao mah apa daya. Semua dia anggap makanan.

Ibu Yao terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Yao kecil memandang ibunya bingung dan bertanya mengapa wanita itu tertawa. Dan ibu Yao hanya menjawabnya dengan serantaian 'tidak apa-apa'. Setelah itu, ibu Yao kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar membawa sebuah panci besar yang beraroma harum masakan Cina.

" _Mǔqīn_? Itu untuk apa?"

"Ini? Ini untuk tetangga kita itu." Jawab ibu Yao sambil mengumbar senyum teduhnya.

Yao hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban ibunya. Kemudian, ibu Yao mengajak Yao keluar untuk menyapa tetangga baru mereka—dan juga memberikan hadiah selamat datang berupa makanan. Mantap yeu. Setelah ibu Yao berdiri di depan pagar dan memencet bel, seorang laki-laki terlihat datang ke arahnya. Kelihatannya seorang gadis kecil tampak mengikuti sambil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh lelaki itu. Dan puji syukur, lelaki itu bisa berbahasa Mandarin.

"Hai, aku adalah kepala keluarga ini. Salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa akrab sebagai tetangga."

Lelaki itu menyapa ibu dengan suara yang terdengar kikuk. Tangannya diulurkan ke depan—tampak sudah siap menerima hadiah dari tetangganya. Dan tentu saja, uluran tangan itu dibalas dengan pemberian sebuah panci besar berisi makanan rumah buatan ibu Yao.

"Ummh…" Terdengar sebuah erangan kecil dari balik punggung lelaki itu.

"Ah? Soo Yong mau berkenalan?"

Lelaki itu bertanya kepada gadis kecil yang ia sebut Soo Yong dengan Bahasa yang tidak dikenal oleh Yao. Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Ayah, gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia maju ke depean ayahnya dan membungkuk ke arah Yao dan ibunya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Im Soo Yong imnida."_

Gadis kecil itu berteriak lantang. Lagi-lagi dengan Bahasa yang tidak Yao mengerti. Yao hanya bisa bengong menatapnya tanpa arti. Apa? Mau ditatap penuh arti? Mana bisa. Yao ngerti bahasanya aja enggak.

"Soo Yong, gunakan Bahasa Inggris saja—ah, maaf. Soo Yong- _ah_ masih belum menguasai Bahasa Mandarin. Apa anakmu itu bisa berbahasa Inggris?

Lelaki itu—ayo kita sebut saja ayah Soo Yong berkata kepada anaknya menggunakan Bahasa Korea. Lalu kemudian bertanya kepada ibu Yao dengan menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin. Dia _bilingual_. Mantap. Ibu Yao hanya menjawab pertanyaan ayah Soo Yong dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Kemudian, Soo Yong mulai membuka mulutnya—mengucapkan kembali kalimat perkenalan dengan bahasa yang lain.

" _Hello, my name is Im Soo Yong. Nice to meet you."_

Soo Yong memperkenalkan dirinya lagi. Sekarang Yao baru bisa _ngeh_ dia ngomong apa. Yao juga anak pinter. Dia juga bisa Bahasa Inggris! Emangnya cuma Soo Yong yang bisa? Setelah mendapat tepukan di punggung yang berasal dari ibunya, yao juga mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Tidak melupakan tata karma, Yao membungkuk terlebih dahulu baru mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan.

" _Hello! My name is Wang Yao! Nice to meet you too!"_

Yao balas memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang tidak kalah lantah. Mungkin saja Yao sedang ingin menunjukkan kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya. Setelah berkenalan, Yao mengajak Soo Yong ke taman bermain di dekat rumah mereka. Cie, Yao. Masih kecil udah bakat pedekate cie. _Cie._

"Yao- _oppa!"_ Soo Yong berteriak memanggil Yao. Lagi-lagi dengan panggilan yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Hah? Apaan sih _oppa-oppa_? Dikira gue engkong lu?" Heh Yao bahasanya ya. Ckckck.

Tidak usah pedulikan itu. Pertama-tama, bagaimana Yao tahu kalau dalam Bahasa Melayu _opa_ berarti nenek? Entahlah. Mungkin Yao suka membaca trivia-trivia gak mutu di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

"Hah? Kok engkong? _Oppa_ 'kan artinya akang, mas, abang dalam Bahasa Korea!"

Soo Yong membalas pertanyaan Yao dengan nada sewot. Yao ikutan sewot. Kita semua sewot. Author juga jadi pengen sewot.

Yang pasti, mereka jadi tetangga selama 7 tahun. Dan dalam kurun waktu itu, Soo Yong berhasil menguasai Bahasa Mandarin dengan bantuan akang Yao. Hingga akhirnya Soo Yong dan keluarganya pindah ke Jerman. Entah untuk alasan apa. Dasar keluarga nomaden. Mereka berdua terpisah. Diam-diam meninggalkan perasaan manis yang mereka simpan untuk satu sama lain.

( ~˚ʘ˚)~ _Flashback End_ ( ~˚ʘ˚)~

 **To Be Continued~**

Atas ketidak bijakan Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini, fic ini dibagi dua dan dijadikan Twoshot, karena sudah melebihi 1500 words *StandarMuLemahTjih


	2. Part II

( ~˚ʘ˚)~

Oppa? Oppa!-2

Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz

I don't get any profit by posting this fanfiction. All of the characters used belong to their respective owner.

Bahasa kasarnya sih, ya ; Hetalia hanya milik HimaPapa. Saya cuma punya cerita laknat yang dapat menyebabkan katarak ini saja.

Genre: Romance, Humor(?)

Rated T for some swearing and inappropriate actions

Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, Bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, plot yang nista, serta kelaknatan sang Author yang menular.

( ~˚ʘ˚)~

 _Ok,_ sekarang kita kembali lagi ke tahun 2016. Tahun dimana Wang Yao bertemu kembali dengan Im Soo Yong. Dimana status Yao adalah seorang _idol_ , dan status Soo Yong adalah _South Korea Citizen._

 _'Ckrek, ckrek.'_

Bunyi kamera resolusi tinggi terdengar dari belakang dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan di atas aspal itu. Sepertinya Yao benar-benar mampus. Karena paparazzi menangkapnya berpelukan dengan teman masa kecilnya di muka publik. Bodoh sekali.

"Ck, sial! Soo Yong, ayo cepat pergi dari sini!"

Yao berteriak pelan mengajak Soo Yong pergi dari tempat kejadian. Entah dengan Bahasa Korea, Mandari, atau Inggris. Lagipul kedua dari mereka menguasai ketiga bahasa itu. Yao segera berdiri dan menarik Soo Yong ikut bersamanya. Walaupun Yao juga tidak tahu mereka akan kemana.

"Eh? _Oppa?_ Kita mau kemana?"

"Eh? Hah? Hoh? Ya sudah kau ikut ke _dorm_ ku saja!"

"Eeeh?"

Tanpa memedulikan jawaban Soo Yong, Yao memberhentikan taksi dan memberi tahu alamat asal yang ada di dekat _dorm_ Elite Ford kepada sang supir taksi. Jikalau Yao memberi tahu alamat sebenarnya, bisa-bisa privasi Elite Ford bocor dan mereka tidak bisa tinggal dengan nyaman. Yao juga malas pindah _dorm_. Bawa barangnya, cuy! Ribet!

Berpuluh-puluh menit terlewati. Mereka samapai di alamat yang dituju Yao dengan selamat—tanpa diikuti _fangirl_ edan Yao. Sebelum turun, Yao tidak lupa memakai topi dan sebuah masker—satu set aksesoris yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Tentu saja alamat yang dituju Yao cukup jauh dan memakan waktu bebarapa menit untuk sampai ke _dorm_ Yao.

Gak pake Assalamu'alaikum, Yao masuk diikuti Soo Yong ke dalam dorm Elite Ford. Disapa wajah 'bersahabat' milik Ivan Braginski.

"Wah, wah, wah, siapa ini?" Tanya Ivan sambil mengeluarkan aura yang entah kenapa membuat Soo Yong merinding.

"Eaaa, Yao~ Pulang-pulang bawa cewek nih?" Suara 'cempreng' Alfred terdengar menggoda yao yang membawa Soo Yong

"Diam! Bukan urusanmu!"

Yao berteriak kepada Alfred dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Godaan Alfred terhadap Yao makin menjadi-jadi dan wajah Yaopun semaki memerah. Tapi, rona merah di wajah Yao sirna dan berubah menjadi pucat ketika mendengar info dari Arthur

"Tadi aku dapat pesan dari Kiku. Katanya ada Artikel mengatakan 'Yao Elite Ford Terlihat Berpelukan Mesra Dengan Seorang Wanita. Siapa?' Begitu."

"Mampus gue. Mampus, mampus, mampuuuus!"

Hanya sederetan kata mampus yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Yao saat ini. Ia merasa mampus. Pandangan orang-orang terhadap Elite Ford jatuh karenanya. Walaupun lelaki tiongkok itu bukan yang pertama melakukan tindakan yang berbau romantis macam itu di Elite Ford. Tetapi ia yang pertama TERTANGKAP kamera melakukannya. Yao merasa dongo.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Yao menjerit. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata Spongebob.

" _O-oppa?_ "

"Gimana ini, Soo Yong? Gue bisa dilahap sama CEO kalau beginiiii!"

Jeritan Yao semakin keras. Alih-alih menutup mulut Yao, member Elite Ford yang lain malah diam saja. Ivan asyik menonton kejadian tragis di hadapannya. Arthur kembali memainkan _handphone_ nya sambil ngeteh-ngeteh ganteng. Alfred kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada televise yang sedang menayangkan ulang pertandingan EURO Cup tadi malam. Sedangkan Francis tidak terlihat. Entah kemana.

"Engg… mending _Oppa_ ke kamar _Oppa_ dulu deh. Kamar _Oppa_ yang mana?"

Puji syukur. Pertanyaan Soo Yong membuat tangisan Yao sedikit reda. Yao mengulurkan tangan rampingnya dan menunjuk sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Soo Yong langsung menyeret Yao yang masih tergeletak di lantai ke kamarnya. Benar-benar tidak _manly_.

Setelah berhasil menyeret Yao dan melempar—menaruhnya ke atas kasur, Soo Yongpun duduk di pinggiran kasur Yao. Jari lentik milik Soo Yong menepok-nepok pipi Yao yang cukup _chubby._

" _Oppa… Oppa_ gak suka ya aku dikira pacar _Oppa_?" Soo Yong bertanya kepada Yao dengan raut wajah yang Nampak… sedih?

"Oh? Jadi lu sengaja meluk-meluk gue?" Yao balik bertanya kepada Soo Yong dengan sewot. Soo Yong mengalihkan pandangannya. Raut wajahnya semakin terlihat sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku refleks karena memang kangen, kok."

"Ceh…"

"Jadi _Oppa_ benar-benar tidak suka aku dikira pacar _Oppa_?"

Soo Yong kembali menatap Yao dramatis. Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat mata coklat milik Yao. Karena itu, Yao merasa canggung.

"B-bukan itu…"

"Apa _Oppa_ tidak menyukaiku?"

"T-tunggu… Soo Yong…"

" _Oppa_ tidak suka denganku?" Tanya Soo Yong bertubi-tubi. Membuat Yao panik.

Yao pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya agar bisa duduk. Gak pake aba-aba bersedia-siap-yak Yao mencium Soo Yong tepat di bibir. Yao tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu. Author sendiri juga gatau kenapa ngetik beginian. Yao kebawa suasana. Akhirnya malah jadi _fanfic cheesy_. Yah.

" _Oppa_?"

Yao mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha menjauhkan pupil matanya dari Soo Yong. Pipi merona hebat. Yao malu besar.

"J-jangan panggil _Oppa_ lagi…"

Kok jangan panggil _Oppa_ lagi? Justru tujuan Author bikin _fanfic_ ini ya masukin kata _oppa_! Karena lagi suka _oppa-oppa_ Korea! Yao gak mengerti perasaan yang bersangkutan!

"Lah, terus manggil apa, dong?"

"Panggil Yao aja."

Dan Soo Yong hanya bisa pingsan. Tentu saja karena perasaannya yang sudah lama ia pendam ternyata terbalas.

( ~˚ʘ˚)~

' _Hot News! Yao Elite Ford Tertangkap Kamera Sedang Kencan Diam-Diam! Dengan Siapa?_

 _Malam ini kamera pebeles Disp*tch menangkap salah satu member Elite Ford, Wang Yao sedang berkencan di dalam mobil! Tapi dengan siapa, tidak ada yang tahu! Tapi kami belum mendapatkan konfirmasi dari agensi. Akan segera kami update begitu mendapatkan konfirmasi dari agensi._

 _Dibawah ini adalah respon dari fans Yao;_

 _"Yao-oppakuuuuuuuuuuu"_

 _"Gak sudiiii! Oppa punyakuuuu!11!"_

 _"Ya Tuhan, jelas-jelas kita bukan siapa-siapanya. Apa sih yang kalian ributkan? -_-"_

 _"Aku tidak setuju. Jelas-jelas tindakan macam ini akan merusak karirnya."_

 _"Siapa sih wanita itu?"_

 _"Apaaaaaaa?!"_

 _"What the—"_

 _Dan lain-lain'_

Yao membaca artikel laknat itu dengan mata membesar. Artikel itu memang benar. Ia memang pergi kencan dengan Soo Yong semalam. Dan mampus dia. Bisa-bisa dia benar-benar dilahap hidup-hidup oleh sang sultan agensi—CEO.

"Mampus lu, Yao." Sumpah deh, Alfred. Celetukan lu nyelekit banget.

"Tururururururut… Turururururut…"

Mendengar bunyi dering telepon dari _handphone_ nya, Yao memencet tombol hijau dan mendekatkan _handphone_ nya ke dekat telinga. Terdengar suara adiknya, Leon dari ujung telepon.

"Halo? _Gege? Gege_ gak apa-apa? Aman? Sentosa?"

Yao mengangkat satu jempolnya. Setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Gak apa-apa kok, dek. _Gege_ gak apa-apa—hiks"

 **Tamat~**

( ~˚ʘ˚)~

A/N

HAHAHAHAHAHA. AKHIRNYA. SELESAI.

Epep gaje yang tercipta akibat keinginan Author memasukkan kata 'oppa' ke dalam sebuah ff hetalia.

Yang harusnya comedy dan malah berakhir menjadi _cheesy._ Tolol memang. Saya tau kok.

Dan kenapa saya nyelipin satu ciuman di situ? Gatau sumpah. Mungkin kesambet gara-gara tadi pagi sempet liat Cardcaptor Sakura.

And special thanks to ma pren yang udah bantu ngerjain ni epep :*

Sekian, Author yang gak kamu rindukan.


End file.
